


new scars grow

by Pestka123



Series: Hogwart AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, But Not Much, Dadzawa, Denki has speaking problems, Denki is scared that no one will take him seariously, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Endevore is even bigger asshole, Established Relationship, Hogwart AU, Hurt Kaminari Denki, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari doesn't trust adults, Kaminari has an eating disorder of some sort, Kaminari is hufflepuff, Kaminari is muggleborn, M/M, Mineta Minoru (mentioned) - Freeform, Mineta is an asshole, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou is pureblood, Shinsou is slytherin, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor (mentioned) - Freeform, and gets bullied because of it, and is scared of them, becuse i needed to project, but denki has some issues, but he really regrets it, but now he is forced to, can you even call it that?, discrimantion basen on blood purity, i did it on accident but it happened so yeh, i don't know how to write injuries, i written it from my own expiernece you have, if someone will come at me for it not being accurate im throwing hands, it once again doesn't make any sense, its nothing graphic, so he doesn't say anything, there is some fluff there, they call him Mr. Todoroki because he is a teacher, this is literally how i was speaking for the past week, well now you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestka123/pseuds/Pestka123
Summary: Denki gets bullied because of the fact that he is muggleborn doesn't want to tel anyone about it but it ends badly and now he is forced to
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Hogwart AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143989
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	1. Incident

  
  


Shinsou didn't really expect anything to happen today the only thing he wanted was to be done with his classes and meet with his boyfriend to do the homework together like they always did maybe get a kiss or two from him. So imagine his surprise when he didn't find Denki in the spot that they usually meet up after class but in the bathroom on the fourth floor petrified with some spell with the blood dripping down his cheek and deep looking wound on his cheek that spelled 'mudblood'. Now that had him filled with rage ready to go looking for assholes that did this and kill them or at least report them straight to headmaster maybe giving them veritaserum before so they won't try to lie their way out of this but now not the time for this now he has to try to break the spell Denki is under and get him to hospital wing after breaking the spell he quickly catched Denki as it was possibility that he would fall after having his body was in somehow frozen like state and probably losing some blood as the wound was still fresh 

“Denki what happened?”

“I was just… and then someone came in and... then there was a flash and i couldn’t move... and there was pain and then you came...” he was clearly still in shock and Shinsou wouldn’t be surprised if it hurt for him to talk 

“We need to get you to the hospital wing” he said, grabbing the other boy's hand and pulling him in the direction of the corridor and then hospital wing but as they were getting closer he could feel that Denki was putting up more fight against him “what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to go there…”  
  
“why? sweetheart you're hurt”   
  
“...they’ll get mad at me… it’s not that bad and they’ll get mad for wasting their time…”

“Kitten no one is going to get mad at you for going there with that big wound it’s still bleeding and if you won’t take care of it it’s going to get infected and it’ll be even worse i promise that no one is going to get mad and if they do they’ll have to get through me, okay?”

“...okay” 

“now come on it can’t go untreated any longer than it already had or it will actually get infected” he said once again leading them in the direction of hospital wing after a while they arrived there and were fastly spotted by Recover Girl, it’s not her real name obviously but it’s a nickname given to her by students because without her half of the quidditch teams would be dead by now 

“What happened to you?” she said as she quickly maid her way over to the take the closer look at Denki’s wound “this is sure to leave a nasty scar”

“I-it’ll scar?”

“unfortunately the scar is too deep and too long left open to heal properly without scarring. Stay here I’m going to get something to patch it up” she said already making her way to potion cabinet 

“You know you’ll eventually have to report it to someone because there is no way to play it off as an accident?” Shinsou was aware of bullying his boyfriend was getting but wasn’t really able to do anything about as Denki didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and he didn’t knew who exactly was behind he just knew that there were few people from different houses that seemed to really like harming Denki only because he wasn’t from magical family it was really pissing him off because no one deserves to be mistreated because of something they don’t have control over and especially not Denki who is the biggest sweetheart in this whole school he is a bit flirty but it’s his way of breaking the awkward stage when meeting someone but always knows when he is making someone uncomfortable and stops immediately if that happens.

“Do I really have to?”

“I’m pretty much sure that if you won’t do it then Recovery Girl will”

“Oh i will be reporting it either way there is no way that i’m going something like that slide. Now come here so I can treat your wound correctly” she said calling him over to one of the beds for him to sit on with some potion and bandage in hand and Denki wen there Shinsou not staying behind refusing to leave his boyfriend’s side and petting Denki’s hair as he was whimpering in pain because of his wound being touched after a while and a lot of pain for Denki the wound was finally patched up. “It's going to take a few days to close the process is speed up because of the potion I put on it. Now care to tell me what happened or will I have to draw my own conclusion?”   
  


“when i was in the bathroom three people walked up behind me one of them casted the spell that made it unable for me to move and the other one did...this” he said gesturing to his cheek “with his wand and then ‘Toshi came and undid the charm and brought me here”

“what houses were they from?”

“two of them were from Ravenclaw and the other one was from Gryffindor… they were sure that they are not going to get caught so they weren’t scared to leave visible mark”

“Why were they so sure about it?”

“They think that no one is going to believe me because they are from ‘good families’ and good students… least that's what they said”

“Well they sure are not as smart as they think if they told you all that. I’ll be taking it to head of their houses and you two are free to go” she said and they left Denki a little bit behind Shinsou who was trying not to destroy something because of the people who thought they can hurt his sunshine and get away with it unscratched 

“I’m sorry” was heard from behind him and taken him by surprise

“What? What for? you have nothing to apologize for”

“You’re mad”

“I mean yeah but not at you or because of you I’m mad because someone thought that they hurt you or anyone for that matter and get away with it unscratched”

“you are sure you’re not actually mad at me?”

“yes I’m sure now come here you need some comfort hugs” Shinsou said spreading his arm so Denki can come and hug him and he did just that and snuggled even closer to him when Shinsou put his cheek on Denki’s head and started rocking them from side to side a little. Denki loved how Shinsou knew exactly what to do to make him feel better he finally started to process properly everything that happened that day and started as shock and adrenaline from before finally left him and the pain hit with full force both physical and emotional and Shinsou moves them somewhere to sit so Denki won’t fall over when they sit he still rocks them from side to side and pets Denki’s hair whispering comforting words but let's Denki cry because to be honest he really deserves to do so right now after 10 minutes Denki calms down enough to stop sobbing 

“Feeling better Kitten?”

“Mhm…”

“come on you have to drink something or you’ll get dehydrated from all that crying”

“can we go to my dorm? i have some water there and i really just want to sleep and maybe you’ll sleep too only to dinner… we can also do our homework”

“Fuck homework of course we can go to your dorm you need to rest” Shinsou picking Denki up 

“What are you doin?! put me down” Denki said laughing now comfy in his boyfriend's arms 

“Nope your resting starts now i know the way to your common room and your only getting out down to let us in” Shinsou said kissing Denki’s head.

  
  
  
  



	2. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki and Shinsou go to report the whole incident but Denki is very reluctant to do so because of some reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i did something wrong here but i can't pin point amd i really wanted to update it so if you notice any type of mistake or something wrong please let me know

Denki was happy with the situation he was in right now. Cuddled into his boyfriend’s chest warm, happy and safe and yeah the wound still tinged a little and he was a little hungry but he does not wish to get up yet and lose the warmth and the feeling of his hair being played with. Nope he’d rather go back to sleep if he can thank you very much.

“I know you’re awake Denks”

“I-I’m n-no-ot” that… was not supposed to happen, the whole stuttering thing was not supposed to happen. It was not happening for a longer time. At least not that bad he had smaller problems with pronouncing some words but he never had that bad stutter he had a little stutter when he was younger but not that bad. Maybe it’s connected to what happened earlier today. it is possible for stress to make stutter worse.

“You are and we need to go to dinner if we want to eat something today”

“I-I’m-m no-ot h-hu-hun-ngry”

“You don’t have to eat much but i’m not letting you skip it and we still need to go and report what happened before”

“D-do we-e r-rea-eal-ly h-a-av-ve t-to?” can the stuttering just go away?!

“We do. Why are you so against reporting it?”

“la-as-st ti-m-me i tri-ied to-o r-ep-port i-it it d-din-n’t w-we-nt w-we-ell” Shinsou frowned hearing that

“What do you mean?”

“c-ca-an i wir-irte i-it? it-t’s t-to-o m-u-uch f-form t-to s-sa-ay r-righ-ht now”

“yeah sure i’ll get you some paper”

“i ha-av-ve it o-on m-my de-esk i-i’l-ll g-et-t i-it” he was very glad that Shimsou did not comment on his stuttering it's the last thing he needed in that moment. he, very recutlantly, got up to get paper and pencil from his desk. he refuses to deal with quill in that moment he got his sketchbook because it was the nearest and went back to bed where Shinsou was and started writing.

‘Last time i tried to report it i went to Mr. Todoroki and he told that he is “not having some stupid mudblood bad mouthing good students out of jealousy” and gave me two weeks detention when i had write lines and every time i made a mistake i had to start over and i wasn’t allowed to leave until i’d write it one thousand times’

“He did WHAT?!” Shinsou was furious in this moment and rightfully so but he didn’t notice how Denki flinched and looked scared and defensive at the way he screamed for the longer moment 

“Oh kitten i’m sorry” he said once he noticed but Denki really didn’t meant to do that or to look scared of his boyfriend because he wasn’t he was safe with him and he knew that but he still couldn’t stop himself from the way he screamed even if he knew it wasn’t  _ at _ him it was enough that it was  _ because _ of him

‘it’s okay’ Denki wrote not trusting his voice knowing that stress or fear will only make stutter worse and he didn’t want to struggle with getting that simple sentence out

“are you sure?” Denki only nodded and sent him a smile hoping that it’ll be enough to send the message that it really is okay because he knows that Shi sou didn’t mean to do that that he was just angry but he wasn’t angry at him or at least he hoped he wasn’t 

“If you’re really that scared of reporting it and getting in trouble we can go to someone that I know will help if that’s better. What do you think?”

“O-o-ok-ka-ay we-e ca-an d-do th-tha-at”

“Okay we’ll do that. Now want to tell what is it with stuttering or not?”

‘I don’t really know I haven’t got that problem for a while now i thought i have it under control but what happened before made it worse i think but i’m sure it’s going to be okay in few days so don’t worry’ he wrote once again not wanting to struggle with forcing words out of his throat 

“If it won’t go away in three days we’re going to Recover Girl now come on you it’s dinner time” He didn’t like the idea of eating with everyone he was still scared that he is going to get in trouble for eating too much or someone just commenting on how he eats or how much or just getting sick because of something he ate and he made it know by letting out not pleased groan at the mention of dinner

“Nope not getting out of it. I let you skip for two days if you’ll continue like that you’re going to fall underweighted again. You don’t have to eat much but at least a little something okay?” Shinsou kissed the side of his head hoping for it to come off as comforting “Come on sweetheart it's gonna be okay. if anyone will say something i’ll punch them”

‘You are absolutely not fighting anyone’ 

“We’ll see about that now come on I’m hungry” Shinsou said pulling Denki out of his room.

Dinner did went well no one said anything and Denki didn’t have to talk too much and manage to eat a little more than usual but the thing that has to happen after has his stomach churning and flipping over his hands sweating and he doesn’t even has to try to know that speaking is going to be difficult and taking breathes seems to be hard too. He is now waiting for Shinsou because there is no way in hell he is able to do it alone and he still doesn’t know which teacher they are going to. He just hopes that they’ll help like Shinsou said. 

“Hey we can go now” as if being summoned Shinsou came into view.

“th-the-en l-le-ea-ad th-the w-wa-ay” Shinsou grabbed his hand and started going forward and Denki after him they went on like that for some time before they were before one of the teachers  _ private _ room the one where students were not supposed to be 

“Sh-shi-in-nsou w-we ca-an-n’t b-be h-he-er-re”

“Don’t worry we’re not gonna get in trouble but are you going to be able to say or you’ll need to write it?”

“W-wr-rit-te i th-thi-ink”

“Okay we can do that,” Shinsou said, knocking on the door. And the moment later Mr. Aizawa was opening the door 

“Do you two need something?”

“Yes there actually is something that we want to talk to you about something”

“And it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” at this Denki was pulling on Shinsou’s hand to get him to go away because he didn’t want to annoy Mr. Aizawa farther and it wasn’t even that important

“No” Denki hoped that the fear he felt in that moment wasn’t showing because you do not tell no to the adult it’ll only make things worse-

“Alright come in then” what. Denki was really confused at the fact that Mr. Aizawa was not at least annoyed with them, didn't scream and didn’t send them away “what’s the matter?”

“There was an… incident yesterday which left Denki hurt he can’t really talk right now because of it so as far as i can i will tell and the rest he will need to write” 

“Is the speaking problem permanent?”

“N-no I d-do-don-n’t th-th-thi-in-nk s-so-o”

“...Alright I’ll go get some paper and a pencil and then we can continue here”

“You’re okay?”

“y-ye-eah”

“are you sure? you look a little bit pale”

“I-i’m s-su-ur-re i-it-t’s j-ju-ust th-the l-li-ligh-ht”

“...Okay”

“I’m back now Shinsou would tell me what you know of what happened while Denki writes his version” Shinsou started telling what he knows and Denki was given paper and pencil to start writing 

‘when i was in the bathroom Mineta and his friends came behind me and one of them threw the petrification spell on me the other one was on watch and Mineta wrote ‘mudblood’ on my cheek with some spell. Ms. Chiyo said it’s going to leave a scar. Then they left and some time later Shinsou came and erased the first spell and took me to hospital wing’ he gave the paper back to Mr. Aizawa after he was done writing 

“There is also one more thing. When Denki tried to report the bullying earlier to Mr. Todoroki he got screamed at for ‘trying to ruin good students names’ and got called some… unpleasant things”

“What do you mean by ‘unpleasant things’”

“...s-st-tu-upi-id m-mu-ud-db-blo-od”

“...I’ll have talk with Mineta and head of his house and will report the thing with Mr. Todoroki but it will really help if you give me the written statement of that one as well”

“We have it it’s in Denki’s room”

“Bring it in tomorrow now go to your dorms it’s near your curfew”

“Goodnight” and moment later they were gone from Mr. Aizawa’s room “it wasn’t that bad right?”

“y-ye-eah n-no-ot th-tha-at b-ba-ad”

“C’mon I’ll walk you back to your dorm you need some more sleep”

“B-bu-ut y-yo-ou’ll g-ge-et in tr-rou-uble”

“I’ll be good now come on you’re going back to sleep

  
  
  



	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki has some not so nice response to his scar and finds out about an ugly secret that Bakugou has

It was a week after the whole incident. Denki didn’t have to walk around with the bandage on his cheek which was good. He didn’t like the constant pressure on his cheek but he really preferred that from all the whispers and stares that started the moment he started to walk without the bandage on with scar on display he didn’t know and didn;t really want to know what whispers were about but the looks he received were different some were of surprise some were of pity but the worst ones were of disgust and some sick satisfaction. like it was something sooo great that someone ‘labelled’ him but he did get used to them after some time. Doesn’t mean they were less annoying so when his friend kept staring at his cheek after the whole day of trying to ignore the whispers that was the most annoying of it all. He kept looking at it like he knew something that was important or was regretting something but what connection it had to his scar or maybe it was the word written? well whatever it was was really annoying and mostly he wouldn’t say anything but this time he was really annoyed with the day because if it wasn’t enough of people acting like he wasn’t there and talking about him teachers kept asking him questions and his stutter did not disappear like it was supposed to, it did died down a little but not disappear so he had to go through whole day talking because for some reason casting spells without talking was not supposed to happen in their year yet so it wasn’t acceptable form of answer so he had hard time saying spells correctly. The only teachers that allowed him to write instead of speaking was Mr.Aizawa and Mr.Yamada which he was grateful for but he wished more of his teacher would understand that he just  _ can’t _ talk. Maybe he should ask Ms. Chiyo for some sort of slip to excuse him from giving a vocal response? It would be really useful because as Shinsou did try to speak for him and he on some occasions tried to they couldn’t keep getting detentions for that and if that wasn’t enough someone had the audacity to walk up to him and askim to cover up his scar because it makes some of the ‘uncomfortable’. How do they think he feels? He grabbed a piece of paper and fastly wrote ‘can you stop staring at my scar and just tell me what's bothering you? it’s getting annoying.’ and threw it at Bakugou’s face. It wasn’t the smartest move but he was annoyed and felt bold because of it 

“What the hell Sparky?!” he flinched at the screaming but other than that didn’t bother with much of a response everything that he wanted to tell him was written on the piece of paper in Bakugou’s hand and he really didn’t have enough willpower to speak in that moment. He just looked at Bakugou as he was unfolding the paper thrown at him “Nothing bothering me what are you talking about?”

Denki started writing again ‘you keep looking at my scar with this weird look of regret or like you’re thinking about something important and think about whatever you want but just stop staring at my scar or tell me what happened’ he this time gave paper to Bakugou instead of throwing it at him 

“I’m not staring at your stupid scar you’re imagining things”

“Dunno dude it looked like you were staring at it for the last 10 minutes” Kirishima said only proving that there had to be something bothering Bakugou because they were supposed to study and Bakugou was never the one to let himself get distracted he was mostly the one telling them off for getting distracted but well… it was pot calling the kettle black in this moment because it wasn’t the only moment he was distracted he was like that since Denki walked up to their group with the bandage of his cheek which if he thinks about it was surprising because yes it was shock to everyone but Bakugou seemed to know something and he looked guilty at first and had this look of regret all the time when he was near Denki then it seemed to hit him when he connected all the dots.

“Y-you kn-now so-omethi-ing” it wasn’t the questions it was a statement and at the way Bakugou freezed for the moment he seemed to hit the right point 

“Of course I know something I’m not the fucking dumbass like the rest of you”

“Yo-ou kno-ow I-I’m not talk-king abo-out ac-cad-demics but abo-out th-the thi-ing”

He knew Bakugou won’t give in that easy but with how nervous he was now and with how Denki leaded the rest of the group in that it would be easy to make him slip

“What? Bakubro why didn’t you tell us that you found out something about what happened to Denki?”

“Maybe because i don’t know shit?!” hide the flinch. don’t show that you are scared it’ll only make it seem like it’s easy to break you

“come on don’t be like that. Now that we know you gotta tell us!” a moment all of them minus Denki were chanting for Bakugou to tell them and he was near his breaking point se he was either going to storm off or tell them to get them to shut up and get back to studying and seeing they were only halfway done with homework it’ll more likely was the second option.

“the little fucker and his friends asked me to help them! Now happy?!”What. He knew this the whole time he knew he had to know before it happened but why didn’t he tell him or tell a teacher or tried to stop them or did anything. It was quiet but Denki wasn’t sure if he just ignored everything around him or if it was actually quiet.

“y-yo-ou kn-ne-ew… h-ho-ow lo-on-ng?”

“...A few weeks… didn’t think that they’d actually find a spell to do that on their own”

“Th-the-ey co-oul-ld st-ti-ll use a kn-ni-fe why didn-n’t you t-te-ell”

“You weren’t going to agree, why didn’t you tell anyone?” Bakugou was quiet and not looking at any of them he looked like he had to come up with something to tell them and how to make it believable

“No… Bakugou please tell me you didn’t actually consider this…” Bakugou still was quiet he still wasn’t looking at any of them

“Wh-hy-y” Denki was near tears he thought Bakugou was his friend he would never think that he’d ever think about hurting him like that he thought if something he would tell him because they were friends because he thought that Bakugou also cared about him. But Bakugou stayed silent and still didn’t look at him and Denki had enough he didn’t care about anything he was angry and hurt and all the feelings he bottled up for the whole day blew up he slapped Bakugou. Hard. and run out of the room he didn’t care about where he was going or about the fact that he left his things in that room until he bumped in someone 

“so-orr-rry”

“Kitten? what’s wrong?”

“O-oh... To-osh-shi H-hi…” he wasn’t going to look up he wasn’t going to make Shinsou worry after he had to have a several detentions because of him

“Hi… What’s wrong?”

“Noth-ng wr-ng” oh great bow his voice was giving up completely and he still was crying but he hoped that it wasn’t really visible he felt one hand on his cheek and the other under his chin gently pulling his face up to look at Shinsou 

“I can see that’s something wrong but I won’t make you talk because your voice is already giving up and now you need some comfort come on maybe we’ll catch someone on the way to kitchen and steal some hot chocolate”

“Y-yo-ou h-ve s-me ch-late in yo-r room can we go the-re?”

“Of course come on i probably also have some water but you’ll need to drink something warmer like tea okay?” Denki only nodded his head and let Shinsou pull him to dungeons and later to Shinsou’s room he managed to stop crying on the way there he sitted down on the bed and given a kiss Shinsou then went to get him some water from his desk and the promised chocolate

“You left you sketchbook last time i should have some pencil if you want to draw or write something” Shinsou looked back at Denki who only made grabby hands at the mention of the sketchbook and he was given it with a chuckle and one more kiss to his head and moment later there were hands around his waist and he was in that safe embrace he liked so much 

‘You’re spoiling me right now’

“you deserve a little spoiling sometime for being such a sweetheart” Denki felt his cheeks getting warmer and then he noticed the chocolate he really wanted to eat it and he knew that Shinsou probably wouldn’t mind if he took some but he had second thoughts now because it had so much calories and it was mostly expensive and he weren’t allowed expensive things at home but he really wants some but he can’t-

“Open your mouth and close your eyes” Denki as he was told and moment later he had a small piece of chocolate in his mouth “You were looking at for a moment and you looked unsure so i hope you don’t mind that i… helped you a little?”

‘i don’t’ Denki felt hand around his waist tightening and that he now had the other hand in his hair and he started doodling something

“Okay… Want to tell me why you were crying earlier?”

‘Bakugou… knew what Mineta was planning and considered helping him’

“...Why?”

‘He didn’t tell me’ it was quiet for a while and Denki went back to doodling and focused on the feeling of a hand in his hair and warm chest against his back he liked how it was in this moment he knew that at some point he will have to confront Bakugou and all the people whispering about him but he didn’t care because now he was safe and as okay as he can be so he was happy and that is the only thing that mattered that he was there and he always had Shinsou to help him if he needed and he would also help him without second thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post some fluff on Valentines Day but i'm not sure and if you see something wrong please let me know


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki and Shinsou get some rest after the long day

“‘T-shi i n-ne-ed t-to g-go” Denki has been unsuccessfully trying to free himself out of his boyfriend’s arms who wasn’t very fond of idea of letting him go right now for the past 10 minutes truth be told he didn’t really want to go but he needed to get his things that he left when he had a fight with Bakugou and he really didn’t want to go to dinner still in his uniform because wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world (if he could help it he would rather skip dinner but certain purple haired insomniac won’t let him do that)

“Do you really?” Shinsou said, only tightening his hold on Denki. The idea of letting the smaller boy go wasn’t the one he was fond of; he didn’t like the idea of not having Denki against his chest and not being able to play with his hair and leaving him alone after the hell of the day he went through also didn’t seem like a good plan. If he could he would just hold Denki until dinner which he was trying to make happen in this moment. “You can get these things after dinner and i can lend you some of my clothes to change”

“Y-yo-ours are t-too big”

“Didn’t stop from taking my hoodie”

“Th-ths diff-nt” Denki was blushing mess now because he did like wearing Hitoshi’s clothes but they were way too big for him

“How?” Denki took his sketchbook form where it fell when he tried to get out of the prison of cuddles 

‘Your hoodie is too big but it won’t fall off me as if i tried to wear your pants they would fall off all the time and i have to do my homework’

“Tomorrow is saturday you don’t have to finish your homework today and I am sure I have something that fits you”

‘I don’t want to leave it for the weekend’

  
  


“Then how about you’ll go to change and I will go get your books from where you left them and you do your homework here?” 

‘okay’

30 minutes later they were back in Shinsou’s room, Denki going through his homework right now he was stuck on an essay for potions. It was similar to chemistry and he was never good at it but he was nearly done with and he didn’t have a lot of things left but he was getting sleepy maybe it was because he had a problem sleeping last night? Either way he was struggling to stay awake and the fact that he was very warm and comfortable in this moment didn’t help with not falling asleep but he has to finish this he nearly has it finished and the other thing he has to do is the ancient runs homework he was actually pretty good at that so it shouldn’t be problem but paying to things seemed to be a problem for him lately either it was sleepiness or something else he couldn’t tell and it wasn’t important now he had to go back to his homework it took him ten more minutes to finish this essay and at the end he was really sleepy and struggled to suppress a yawn from escaping. Maybe he could take a break? He looked at Shinsou who seemed to be focusing on some book he moved closer to him and put his head on Shinsou’s chest and close his eyes and the next thing he knew there was a hand in his hair he didn’t really understand why ‘Toshi likes to play with his hair so much they were dry and brittle and falling out often and they weren’t nice in touch but he seemed to like doing it and it’s not like he had anything against it 

“You’re done with your homework?”

“N-no”

“Needed a break?”

“mhm a-an-nd sle-eep-py”

“Okay I’ll wake you up when it’s dinner time how does that sound?”

“G-go-od” a kiss to his head and hand on his waist. God he loved this boy so much 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's fluffy so i hope it's okay!!


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little more of shinkami fluff and denki tlaking with kirishima

In Shinsou's eyes Denki was the most beautiful person alive. He had these pretty golden eyes that were shaped a little bit like cats eyes and dark freckles all over his face. His cheeks were puffy and it made him look very cute but he also knew that it was the effect of not eating properly. He loved Denki and wanted the best for him and was very aware that he had problems he knew he never went home if he didn’t have to and was scared of loud sudden noises and that he struggled with eating and always comes back from going home even thinner than before and bruised and he always looked so tired, he often slept on their way to school, but always smiling and happy to be back in school he knew that hair that he loved so much were damaged and falling out because of lack of nutrition and needed vitamins and how he always felt cold and it was way more likely for him to get sick and he wanted to help him so much but didn’t know how because everytime he tried to bring it up Denki would shut off or deflect and he wanted to tell someone- one of the teachers, his dads, someone that Denki trust- but it was too much risk of losing blond’s trust and he didn’t want to lose him but if he just let that continue he just might lose him because it's not getting any better and the bullying that Denki is getting for literal nothing is not helping he wants Denki to have at least one safe place to be and if he could he’d took Denki to his home and never let him go back to his parents because he just see the fear in Denki when someone ask him about his parents and he hated that. He hated the fact that someone would intentionally hurt Denki. Right now the blond was sleeping. He was sleeping a lot lately and seemed to struggle with eating more but that might be caused by how stressed he was lately because of all the things that happened. And then was the whole stuttering thing he remembered that it was hard to understand Denki when they first met but it wasn’t that bad and he was really worried about him.

“‘ Toshi?” he didn’t notice when Denki woke up but going by the fact that his voice was still very sleepy and slurred it couldn’t be long ago

“ yeah?”

“wh-what are you thi-inking abo-o-out?”

“Nothing important. How’s your throat?”

“Be-et-tte-er. Wha-at t-ti-ime is it?”

“6pm. we still have 2 hours untill dinner so you can go back to sleep”

“b-but i sti-ill have to g-go t-to ho-osp-pital wi-ing”

“Why do you have to go there? is something wrong?”

“N-no n-no-othing wrong b-but i w-wa-anted to see if i can g-get some sl-lip so I wo-on’t have to talk in cl-la-ass for a while…”

“i think she’ll give you one” Shinsou said hugging the boy tighter 

“Y-ou nee-ed to le-et me g-go for me to go a-and ask”

“No” He started nuzzling Denki’s hair and maybe kissing his head once or twice “you can go in a moment now it’s still cuddle time”

“...O-okay” Denki said practically melting in a hug “b-but o-on-nly for te-en mi-inu-utes”

“okay. Ten minutes”

“I lo-ove yo-ou” It was quiet barely a whisper and Shinsou might’ve not heard it if he wasn’t paying so much attention but it still caught him by surprise and left him speechless for a moment not able to gather his thoughts enough to make a good response his brain just stopped for a moment “I-I’m so-o-orr-ory I-i sho-ou-ldn-n’t-t ha-ave sa-ai-id th-tha-a-at-t I ju-ust-”

“No no no no don’t apologize for that. I love you too. You just surprised me with that but surprised in a good way. I love you very much” The next thing he knew that happened after that was that Denki got up and the moment after that he had lips pressed to his. Denki’s lips were chapped and clumsy in a kiss but it was the sweetest kiss they ever shared. It was quick and over way too soon in Shinsou’s opinion and yet he couldn’t get himself to complain. Not when he had Denki’s face all red and with a shy smile not looking directly in his eyes but looking very happy 

“Wa-as th-ath o-ok-kay t-too?”

“yeah… yeah it was it was very okay now you still owe at least 5 minutes of cuddles” and at that Denki started laughing and just hugged Shinsou once aga

two hours later and they were already in Great hall dinner where Kirishima asked Denki if they could talk

“su-ure wha-at’s u-up?”

“I wanted to apologize for the whole situation with Bakugou… I have no idea why he did what he did but i do know that he is sorry for that” Denki was quiet for a second after that

“I a-apprica-at-te it b-bu-ut i-it’s n-no-ot y-yo-our ap-polog-gy to make I-if Ba-aku-ugo is re-ea-ally so-orry the-en I want to he-ear it fr-rom him”

“That’s okay… It’s understable really and I understand if you don’t want to talk to him for some time I wouldn’t want to either if someone did something like that to me”

“I r-rea-ally don’t wa-an-nt t-to… or be ne-ear him in ge-ener-ral ju-ust no-ot now or so-on”

“That’s okay bro i’ll let him know that”

“Tha-anks” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for short chapter and long time without updating but i just haven't been feeling the best lately i'll try for the next chapter to be sooner than this one

**Author's Note:**

> can 'mudblood' be called some sort of wzard's world slur?


End file.
